Bodicca Wiki
Introduction to Bodicca Boudicca: 1st Century AD (d. 60-61 C.E.) is rightfully known as the Warrior Queen who fearlessly lead the army that almost drove the Romans out of Britain in the early sixties A.D. She was heroine of the Brythonic Celtic Iceni people of Norfolk in Eastern Roman Britain. She is to be remembered and admired not as an aristocrat avenging her lost wealth, but as a courageous fighter, avenging her lost freedom, and the dignity of herself and her daughters. She was a woman resolved to win or die in the name of justice, rather than live in shame and servitude. She has remained a subject of intrigue and admiration spanning the ages. Historically she represents a significant cultural symbol in the United Kingdom. In modern times, she lives on as a heroine representing the strength and hope present in the human spirit. Not to be forgotten, her true tale is relevant even today and should serve as a forewarning, to present and future tyrants the world over. Background Boudica was previously known as Boadicea which is simply a mistake in translation from manuscripts copied in the Middle Ages. It was originally Boudicca or Boudica, derived from the Celtic word Bouda, which means victory. Her family was most likely affluent, as she has been described as being of noble ancestry. Up to the age of seven, she lived with her family in a traditional large Celtic roundhouse, which took a few weeks to build. After this time, until she reached age 14, she was sent to live with a second family, for socialization. Dio Cassius, an early historian says that she was “possessed of greater intelligence than often belongs to women.” “He also described her as tall, with long red hair down to her hips, a harsh voice and a piercing glare.” Her education was comprised of learning about the history of the Celts and her tribe, religion, traditions and culture. Attending warrior school included training in use of a sword, spear and shield. Returning to her family in 47 A.D., she was then married to a partner of her parents’ choice, Prasutagus of the Iceni tribe. They were the products of a race of tribal warriors who established their diverse culture all over Europe and into England, Ireland, Wales and Scotland. Rather than a central government, tribes were ruled by a King and his Queen and guided by customs and religion, including earthly deities, demons and sun gods. In 55 BC, Julius Caesar conquered the island, turning Britain into an official Roman province. Relations between most Celtic tribes and their Roman conquerors remained peaceful for the next century. Roman colonization began to escalate in 43 AD all over the countryside and into London, or “Londinium” as it was then known. This is the time when the rich and powerful Celtic Iceni tribe lived in the areas today known as the counties of Norfolk and Suffolk. King Prasutagus was their ruler and husband of Boudica, with whom she later had two daughters. He and several other Celtic tribes agreed to become Roman allies as long as they were allowed to retain their territories. Allied kingdoms could maintain their independence for the duration of their client king’s lifespan, after which time Rome was to become sole benefactor. Key Events Prasutagus lived a long and wealthy life and ignoring Roman custom, hoped to preserve his line by making the Roman emperor merely, co-heir to his kingdom, along with his two daughters. As Roman law only allowed inheritance through male lines, upon his death, Prasutagus’s kingdom was annexed as if it had been conquered. As Prasutagus had lived an affluent life on borrowed Roman money, his subjects were liable for his debt. Lands and property were confiscated, nobles treated like slaves, Boudica was brutally humiliated and flogged and her daughters, raped. This was the critical catalyst to her leadership in revolt against the Romans. In 60 or 61 C.E., Roman governor, Paulinus was away in north Wales leading a campaign against the island of Anglesey, a refuge for British rebels and fortress of the druids. The Iceni used this as an opportunity to conspire with the Trinovantes in rebellion, with Boudica as their leader and history as their inspiration. Their own ancestors had driven Julius Caesar from Britain. They were successful in destroying the Roman colony of Colchester, a focus of resentment, where at the expense of local inhabitants, a temple to the former emperor Claudius had been erected. Next they burnt the 20yr. old thriving commercial center of London, to the ground, ruthlessly slaughtering anyone remaining in their path. St. Albans was third to be destroyed. In total, an estimated 70,000-80,000 people were killed. The magnitude of the devastation almost led Roman emperor Nero to consider withdrawal from the island. However, this was not the case as Suetonius regrouped with detachments and any available auxiliaries, calling upon almost ten thousand men. Still, he was extremely outnumbered by rebel forces numbering 230,000, as he took a stand from a narrow passage with a wood behind. Boudica, with her daughters beside her, rallied her troops from her chariot. Nonetheless inflexibility combined with lack of open field tactics to command the large number, put the rebels at a disadvantage. The Romans, on the other hand had superior equipment and discipline and were skilled at open combat. Even though she had what appeared to be a number advantage, the narrowness of the filed meant she could only bring forward as many troops as the Romans, at one time. First the Romans killed thousands with waves of javelins, then engaged a second wave of Britons in the open and finally advanced as a phalanx in wedge formation. In attempting to flee, the British were boxed in by their own families, who they had stationed in a ring surrounding the outskirts of the battlefield. The resulting disaster was 80,000 British dead, to only four hundred Romans. Some accounts say Boudica poisoned herself, others that she fell sick from shock and died. In keeping with the custom of cremation for Celtics, her remains have never been found. As well, the exact location of her defeat in battle, remains unidentified London legend places the battle site at Kings Cross with Boudica herself buried under one of the platforms at Kings Cross Station. Historians doubt that Suetonius would have returned to London, placing the site likely in the West Midlands. Others suggest a site close to High Cross in Leicestershire, near Watling Street. After this failed rebellion, Britain continued under Roman control for several centuries, thereafter. Significance to Subsequent History During the Renaissance, these events as chronicled by historians Tacitus and Dio Cassius, were rediscovered, after having been forgotten by the Middle Ages. This lead to a renewed interest in the legend of Boudica during the Victorian era, when Queen Victoria was portrayed as her namesake. Her valour and fame were honoured in legendary proportions by Queen Victoria’s Poet Laureate wring a poem, Boadicea, ships were named after her and by a commission by Prince Albert for a large bronze statue of Boudica in her chariot. The statue, completed in 1905 is located next to Westminster Bridge and the Houses of Parliament, in London. It stands as a testimony to the power of determination, when an anti-imperialist rebel is immortalized by the head of the British Empire. Today, she is regarded as a patriotic Briton and heroine, who fought against foreign invasion. She appeals as the patron not only of women’s rights, but the oppressed of any people or nation and will therefore always have a place in history. To modern day Brits, she exemplifies the very spirit of England. “And this is the force behind the legendary Boudica-that she can be all things to all mankind because she is a living oxymoron: noble yet one of us, a mother but a warrior, a stateswoman though barbarian, and loyal yet a rebel, dead but very much alive.” Boudica has been the inspiration for novels, music, films and television as recently as the 70’s, 80’s, 90,s and into 2000. Conclusion Boudicca has not been forgotten, as Winston Churchill bears witness to her historical significance in his History of the English-Speaking Peoples. During World War II, the former prime minister of England declared that her revolt was “probably the most horrible episode which our Island has known. We see the crude and corrupt beginning of a higher civilization blotted out by the ferocious uprising of the native tribes. Still, it is the primary right of men to die and kill for the land they live in, and to punish with exceptional severity all members of their own race who have warmed their hands at the invader’s earth.” These are some very powerful and relevant political words, especially in today’s world, where the lifestyles and culture that we once assumed as permanent may be challenged to change. The question arises, as to who if anyone would defend our society? Is the spirit of Boudicca out there? Latest activity Category:Browse